womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Karen Hantze Susman
Karen Hantze Susman (born December 11, 1942) is a retired female tennis player from the United States. Susman won the 1962 women's singles title at Wimbledon, defeating Věra Pužejová Suková in the final 6–4, 6–4, but did not defend her title in 1963. She also won three Grand Slam women's doubles titles, all with Billie Jean King. She also won the 1960 Wimbledon junior girls' singles title. Contents 1 Tennis career 2 Grand Slam finals 2.1 Singles: 1 (1 title) 2.2 Doubles: 6 (3 titles, 3 runners-up) 3 Grand Slam singles tournament timeline 4 See also 5 References 6 External links Tennis career Susman and King, as an unseeded team, won the 1961 women's doubles title at Wimbledon, defeating the third seeded team of Jan Lehane O'Neill and Margaret Court in the final 6–3, 6–4. Susman and King successfully defended their title in 1962, defeating the South African team of Renee Schuurman Haygarth and Sandra Reynolds Price in the final 5–7, 6–3, 7–5. Susman and King reached the 1964 women's doubles final at Wimbledon, losing to the top seeded team of Court and Lesley Turner Bowrey 7–5, 6–2. For Wimbledon's centenary celebration in 1977, Susman and King teamed for the last time. As the eighth seeded team, they were upset in a second round match on Centre Court by the team of Mary Carillo and Patricia Bostrom 7–9, 6–4, 6–3. Susman and King won the 1964 women's doubles title at the U.S. Championships, defeating Court and Bowrey in the final 3–6, 6–2, 6–4. Susman and King reached the 1962 women's doubles final at the U.S. Championships, losing to the team of Maria Bueno and Darlene Hard 4–6, 6–3, 6–2. They also reached the 1965 women's doubles final at the U.S. Championships, losing to the team of Nancy Richey Gunter and Carole Caldwell Graebner 6–4, 6–4. Susman played little in 1963, deciding not to defend her Wimbledon Singles & Doubles titles, but returned to play in 1964; competing at Wimbledon again, losing in a fourth round match. She entered the US Championships the same year, but withdrew before the tournament began. Susman played little in the 1960s and 1970s but her last Grand Slam singles tournament was at the 1980 US Open. She defeated Tanya Harford in the first round 3–6, 6–2, 6–4 and Janet Newberry Wright in the second round 7–5, 6–1 before losing to 14th seeded Ivanna Madruga Osses 6–3, 6–1. According to Lance Tingay of The Daily Telegraph and the Daily Mail, Susman was ranked in the world top ten in 1961, 1962, and 1964, reaching a career high of World No. 4 in those rankings in 1962.1 Susman was included in the year-end top ten rankings issued by the United States Lawn Tennis Association from 1959 through 1962 and in 1964. She was the second-ranked U.S. player behind Hard from 1960 through 1962.2 Grand Slam finals Singles: 1 (1 title) Outcome Year Championship Surface Opponent Score Winner 1962 Wimbledon Championships Grass Czechoslovakia Věra Suková 6–4, 6–4 Doubles: 6 (3 titles, 3 runners-up) Outcome Year Championship Surface Partner Opponents Score Winner 1961 Wimbledon Grass United States Billie Jean Moffitt Australia Jan Lehane O'Neill Australia Margaret Court 6–3, 6–4 Winner 1962 Wimbledon Grass United States Billie Jean Moffitt South Africa Sandra Reynolds Price South Africa Renée Schuurman 5–7, 6–3, 7–5 Runner-up 1962 U.S. Championships Grass United States Billie Jean Moffitt Brazil Maria Bueno United States Darlene Hard 4–6, 6–3, 6–2 Runner-up 1964 Wimbledon Grass United States Billie Jean Moffitt Australia Margaret Court Australia Lesley Turner Bowrey 7–5, 6–2 Winner 1964 U.S. Championships Grass United States Billie Jean Moffitt Australia Margaret Court Australia Lesley Turner Bowrey 3–6, 6–2, 6–4 Runner-up 1965 U.S. Championships Grass United States Billie Jean Moffitt United States Carole Caldwell Graebner United States Nancy Richey Gunter 6–4, 6–4 Grand Slam singles tournament timeline Key W F SF QF R# RR Q# A NH (W) Won tournament; reached (F) final, (SF) semifinal, (QF) quarterfinal; (R#) rounds 4, 3, 2, 1; competed at a (RR) round-robin stage; reached a (Q#) qualification round; (A) absent from tournament; or (NH) tournament not held. Tournament 1958 1959 1960 1961 1962 1963 1964 1965 – 1968 1969 1970 – 1975 1976 1977 1978 1979 1980 Career SR Australia A A A A A A A A A A A A / A A A A 0 / 0 France A A A A A A QF A A A A A A A A 0 / 1 Wimbledon A A QF QF W A 3R A A A A 2R A A A 1 / 5 United States 3R QF 3R 3R 3R A QF A 1R A 1R A A 2R 3R 0 / 10 SR 0 / 1 0 / 1 0 / 2 0 / 2 1 / 2 0 / 0 0 / 3 0 / 0 0 / 1 0 / 0 0 / 1 0 / 1 0 / 0 0 / 1 0 / 1 1 / 16 Note: The Australian Open was held twice in 1977, in January and December. See also Performance timelines for all female tennis players who reached at least one Grand Slam final References 1.Jump up ^ Collins, Bud (2008). The Bud Collins History of Tennis: An Authoritative Encyclopedia and Record Book. New York, N.Y: New Chapter Press. pp. 695, 703. ISBN 0-942257-41-3. 2.Jump up ^ United States Tennis Association (1988). 1988 Official USTA Tennis Yearbook. Lynn, Massachusetts: H.O. Zimman, Inc. p. 261. External links Karen Hantze Susman at the Women's Tennis Association Karen Hantze Susman at the International Tennis Federation Karen Hantze Susman at the Fed Cup Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:American female tennis players Category:Sportspeople from San Diego, California Category:Tennis people from California Category:United States National champions (tennis) Category:Wimbledon champions (pre-Open Era) Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in women's singles Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in women's doubles Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in girls' singles